Akashi-sama no Otanome : Pocky Game
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menginap di Kyoto untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi. Pemberian hadiah yang unik jelas tak terelakkan. Usul dari Kise membuat malam ulang tahun itu berubah menegangkan. Bermain pocky dengan Akashi, huh? Oh, baiklah. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Special fic for Akashi's birthday. Humor failed (tingkat humor diragukan). AkashixGOM


**Akashi-sama no Otanome : POCKY GAME**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Special for Akashi's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Friendship of Kiseki no Sedai**

**Humor fail, garing, all kind of typo(s), OOC Akashi, hints are possible here**

**Hope minna-chin like this~ ^^**

**Otanjoubi omedettou, Akashi-sama! **

**.**

"Yaaaayy~ Selamat ulang tahun, Akashicchi!"

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh Desember, hari dimana sang mantan kapten Teikou alias Akashi Seijuurou berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Seperti banyak hari ulang tahun lainnya, tahun ini semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berniat merayakan hari Akashi. Hitung-hitung sebagai hari reuni mereka setelah Winter-cup berakhir.

Tentu Akashi tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Tak ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada kedatangan lima mantan anggota timnya ke Kyoto dan menginap dua hari satu malam di rumah keluarga Akashi.

Pertama, Akashi harus menyiapkan ruang untuk teman-temannya menginap. Ia juga harus menyiapkan super banyak camilan untuk Murasakibara. Harus mendengar ocehan berisik Kise dan kata-kata mesum Aomine selama dua hari penuh. Dibanjiri dengan ramalan Oha-asa Midorima. Dari mereka memang hanya Kuroko saja mungkin yang tak akan membuat Akashi kerepotan mengingat anak itu kelewat NORMAL.

Akashi mendengus saat Kise meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kecil bersampul merah tua di atas meja. Sebelumnya Kise menggeser beberapa kaleng coke dan kue tart besar yang ada disana.

"Ayo, Akashicchi! Ini kado dariku. Akashicchi harus membukanya sekarang." Model pirang itu senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ia agak tegang juga saat Akashi yang tanpa minat ataupun ucapan terima kasih meraih kado darinya.

Aomine mendelik melihat ukuran kado Kise yang terbilang tak terlalu besar. "Apa itu, Kise?"

"Rahasia, dong."

Perlahan Akashi merobek kertas sampulnya tanpa perasaan. Sampai membuat mereka menemukan sebuah kotak kardus di dalamnya. Dibukanya kotak itu, kemudian Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah benda besi seukuran tangan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_Camera digital_!

"Woo~ Kamera!" Aomine orang pertama yang berteriak dengan noraknya saat Akashi malah mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya dengan kado Kise.

Midorima mengangguk sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Sesuai dugaanku. Pantas saja kemarin kau mengajakku berkeliling toko elektronik, Kise."

Sedangkan Kise hanya cengar-cengir bangga sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kamera digital bukan barang murah. Bukan berarti Kise jadi merasa sombong karena menghadiahkan Akashi barang mewah, sih. Lebih tepatnya dia hanya ingin berbagi kepada teman-temannya saja. Kise memang terbiasa menghadiahkan teman-temannya barang-barang tertentu yang terbilang mahal. Seperti ulang tahun Kuroko tahun ini saja, Kise membelikan anak itu sebuah iPad yang akhirnya dikembalikan lagi oleh Kuroko karena ia tak terlalu suka dengan gadget mewah.

Poor Kise...

"Akashicchi suka 'kan?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku suka atau tidak, bagaimanapun juga aku memilik setumpuk _camera digital_ di kamarku." Akashi bicara kalem sambil meletakkan kamera itu di meja lagi. Lalu melirik Kise yang merengut kecewa. Detik berikutnya kapten Rakuzan itu tersenyum dingin, "Tapi terima kasih, Ryouta. Aku akan menerima hadiahmu dengan senang hati jika kau berjanji akan diam selama dua hari tinggal di rumahku."

"EH?!"

Mata Akashi mendelik sangar saat Kise sudah bersiap protes. "Ada keluhan?"

Dan Kise langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah pucat seakan-akan tengah mengucapkan janji bahwa ia akan tutup mulut selama ada di rumah sang Raja iblis ini.

"Bagus." Akashi tersenyum bangga dengan aksi patuh Kise.

Berikutnya Akashi melirik sebuah bungkusan putih yang ada di atas meja. Saat ia mengambilnya, Midorima langsung bereaksi dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kado darinya—_nanodayo_.

Dibukanya tali hijau yang mengikat bungkusan itu. "Aku harap isinya bukan hal aneh, Shintarou." Bisik Akashi yang kedengaran mulai lelah dengan kebiasaan buruk Midorima yang menggilai Oha-asa. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi hampir bisa menebak apa isi bungkusan itu.

_Ya iyalah~ Paling tak jauh dari Oha-asa!_

Bungkusan itu terbuka. Akashi menurunkan plastiknya dan menemukan sebuah celengan ayam yang dibuat dari tanah liat di hadapannya. Oke, jelas semua yang ada disana langsung diam membatu.

Akashi disuruh menabung, huh?

Midorima tersenyum bangga dengan kadonya yang menurutnya eklusif dan berguna. "Oha-asa," _benarkan pasti soal Oha-asa_, "mengatakan bahwa _lucky item_ Sagittarius hari ini adalah celengan ayam yang dibuat dari tanah liat. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan benda ini. Lagipla kukira ini cocok untukmu, Akashi. Kau juga bisa menabung di dalamnya 'kan-nanodayo."

Kau kira Akashi anak TK?

"Pfft—" Aomine buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sebelum tawanya pecah dan membuat mantan kaptennya murka. Tubuhnya mundur sampai bersandar di sofa dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dudukan sofa. "A-akashi disuruh nabung...huhuhu..." tawanya tertahan.

Murasakibara yang tadinya duduk tenang sambil memakan Maiubou akhirnya angkat suara. Matanya menatap polos Midorima yang kelihatan sebal dengan tawa mengejek Aomine. "Uhhm~ Mido-chin... Memangnya Mido-chin dapat celengan ini dimana?" tanyanya tak terlalu semangat.

"_Online shop_..."

"HUAHAHA!" Detik itulah tawa Kise dan Aomine pecah bersamaan. Keduanya terjungkal dan berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perut mereka yang sakit karena tertawa. Sedangkan wajah Midorima memerah antara malu atau mungkin marah.

Akashi menepuk keningnya. Menghela nafas mendapati aksi tak bermoral dua anak buahnya yang terkenal paling berisik itu. Bagaimanapun juga memang lucu ketika mendapati seorang maniak Oha-asa semacam Midorima ternyata berbelanja online. Tapi tidak perlu berisik dan menertawakannya juga 'kan?

Sebal. Midorima mengambil dua caleng coke yang belum terbuka. Sang _super shooter_ itu memposisikan kedua tangan di atas kepala, bersiap menimpuk dua temannya yang masih tertawa berguling. Dalam satu detik, kedua kaleng coke itu melayang di udara, membentuk sudut lengkung dan mendarat tepat di kepala Kise dan satu lagi pas menyumpal mulut besar Aomine.

"SAKIT-SSU!"

"Affa-afaan—fuah! Midorima, sialan!"

Tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Midorima memilih membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan melirik Akashi yang masih diam. "Kau suka 'kan?" Kalimat itu terdengar sebagai penegasan bahwa kado darinya bukan sekedar lelucon saja.

Malas berdebat, Akashi mengangguk saja. Lalu ia menggeser celengan tadi dan meletakkannya di bawah meja. "Baiklah," lanjutnya sambil menatap sebuah kotak sepatu tak dibungkus yang langsung membuat Aomine beranjak duduk lagi.

"Dariku, tuh!"

Oh... Gamblang sekali bocah ganguro ini, memberi kado tanpa dibungkus. Pakai segala mendengus bangga pula.

"Sepatu basket, huh?" Midorima mengejek pelan. "Akashi punya ratusan sepatu basket kau tau,"

"Memangnya aku peduli. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membelikan Akashi bola basket yang lebih murah, mengingat uangku sudah kugunakan untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan. Lalu kulihat ada sepatu basket diskon, jadi kubeli saja."

Bangga? Kau membelikan hadiah barang diskonan untuk orang sekaya Akashi dan kau bangga? Aomine Daiki...tsk.

"Hahaha~ Aominecchi lagi cekak-ssu! Barang diskon dijadikan kado, itu sih keterlaluan!" lagi-lagi tawa Kise pecah. Anak ini masih berbaring di lantai dan terkikik geli sendirian gara-gara kekonyolan dua temannya.

Delikan marah Aomine langsung tertuju kepadanya. Aomine beringsut di antara kedua kaki Kise, menariknya kencang-kencang dengan gaya kepiting dan membuat Kise otomatis menjerit kesakitan.

"Saaaakiiit-ssu! Aomine-aominecchi, hentikaaannn!" Lengkingan entah berapa oktaf itu membuat telinga yang lain mendadak pekak. Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko serentak menutup kedua telinga mereka sedangkan Murasakibara masih makan dengan khidmatnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi terlalu lelah untuk menengahi kedua orang bodoh itu. Kini ia menatap Murasakibara yang memandanginya malas. "Atsushi?"

"Uhhmm~" Pria ungu itu bergumam pelan sambil menepuk kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan serpihan Maiubou. "Kadoku tidak seperti Mine-chin, Kise-chin atau Mido-chin. Aku hanya membawakan Aka-chin kue tart ini 'kan." Ujarnya sambil mendorong lagi kue tart strawberry yang tadi sempat Kise pinggirkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dengan wajah kekanakkan. Sepertinya justru dia yang paling ingin memakan kue tart bertulisan 'Otanome Aka-chin' dengan krim merah diatasnya itu.

Tak ada yang bisa marah kalau Murasakibara sudah tampak sepolos itu.

Mau tak mau Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun juga Murasakibara termasuk bawahan yang paling penurut sampai saat ini, jadi tak ada alasan bagi mantan kapten Teikou itu untuk marah ke sang _Point Guard_ terbaiknya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Atsushi..."

"Sama-sama, Aka-chin. Tapi kalau Aka-chin tidak sanggup menghabiskannya, aku sanggup, kok." _Tuh memang modus 'kan..._

Kado terakhir berasal dari anak yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak terdengar suaranya. Bukan berarti mereka melupakan kehadiran Kuroko yang duduk tepat di samping Murasakibara. Oke, ukuran badan yang super jauh itu memang membuat Kuroko tak terlalu kelihatan. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini ia lebih diam dari biasanya.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine bahkan sudah berhenti bermain capit kepiting—itu kalau apa yang mereka lakukan tadi terhitung bermain— dan memandangi Kuroko yang menatap mereka semua datar.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara diam memperhatikan, "tidak bawa kado, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak membawanya." Lalu melirik Akashi yang mengerutkan kening karena ucapannya. "Maaf, Akashi-kun." Dan ia menunduk sopan ke arah Akash.

Untuk beberapa saat kelima Kiseki no Sedai hanya diam. Suasana ruangan langsung tegang saat keempat anggota lainnya menebak apa yang akan Akashi lakukan terhadap Kuroko. Karena ini ulang tahun Akashi dan Kuroko tak membawa apapun, wajar kalau Akashi marah dan melempar anak itu dengan gunting seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kagami dulu 'kan?

Tapi...

"Baiklah..." Akashi menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa tak masalah jika Tetsuya tak membawa apapun toh aku juga tak meminta kalian semua untuk memberikanku apapun."

Akashi memang _baik hati_—jika berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Lalu Akashi, kita makan kue, ya?" Aomine nyengir bahagia.

"TIDAK!" Namun Kise langsung menepis tangan Aomine yang tadi hampir saja memotong kue tart dihadapannya. Semua pandangan tertuju ke Kise yang memasang senyum sok misterius sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya—penuh ide. "Karena ini hari ulang tahun Akashicchi. Ayo kita main game dulu! Nah, Akashicchi bisa memilih game apapun yang mungkin ingin Akashicchi mainkan!"

Midorima dan Aomine syok. Keduanya langsung melirik Akashi yang kini menggosok dagunya dengan pose berpikir. Bisa-bisanya Kise mengatakan penawaran tadi! Bagaimana kalau Akashi ingin main basket seratus putaran—mengingat ke-_yandere_-an kapten itu— dan membuat mereka mati kelelahan sebelum fajar?! Bagaimana kalau Akashi ingin main Shogi melawan Aomine—yang jelas akan kalah telak— dan menghukum yang kalah dengan hukuman neraka?!

Berbagai macam bagaimana muncul di pikiran mereka. Diam-diam Aomine dan Midorima kini mengutuk ide bodoh Kise.

"Baiklah,"

Sang Raja iblis telah menentukan pilihan!

Aomine dan Midorima menatap Akashi was-was. Murasakibara tampak tak peduli dan sudah membuka pocky coklat miliknya. Kuroko datar-datar saja dan Kise tersenyum sumringah menunggu jawaban Akashi.

Akashi menunjuk pocky di tangan Murasakibara. "Atsushi, berikan kepadaku pocky itu. Aku ingin memainkan pocky _game_ dengan kalian berlima." Dan sang Raja tersenyum menyeringai di hadapan kelima anak buahnya.

_What the_..._hell!_

~OoOoO~

**Game start!**

Akashi dan Kise...

Akashi bersenandung santai sambil memainkan satu stik pocky di tangannya. Sedangkan wajah Kise memiliki paduan warna yang ekstrim. Antara biru pucat atau merah karena malu. Dua warna ini bagai berpadu dan membuat wajah Kise yang biasa tampan jadi agak jelek—maaf.

Bukan hanya Kise yang pucat. Aomine dan Midorima tak kalah pucatnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi sampai-sampai dia bilang ingin main pocky _game_ dengan mereka semua. Siapa yang mau main pocky _game_ dengan Raja iblis yang baru terlepas dari Neraka?! Jangan bercanda! Bahkan Nigou-pun ogah melakukannya!

"Bisa kita mulai, Ryouta?"

Kise gemetaran, "A-a-anou A-aka-akashicchi..." Lamban!

"Jangan terbata jika bicara denganku." Dan perintah Akashi itu HARUS dituruti.

Kise menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil mengatur degup jantungnya yang seperti mau copot. Ia benar-benar tegang apalagi ketika Akashi sudah menggigit ujung pocky dan mengarahkan wajahnya di hadapan wajah Kise yang semakin horor saja.

Dunia—Kise— mungkin akan segera berakhir...

"Aku harap Kise masih bisa hidup-nanodayo."

"Bodoh! Giliran kematian kita juga menanti, Midorima!"

Kuroko hanya diam menonton sedangkan Murasakibara merengut karena pocky yang ada di mulut akashi. Kalau Akashi tak berjanji akan menggantinya lima kali lipat, Murasakibara enggan memberikannya.

Bibir Kise gemetar saat ia menggigit ujung satunya batang pocky tadi. _DAMN!_ Ini sih seperti permainan anak SMP yang sedang dimabuk cinta! Akashi gila!

Perlahan, Akashi menggigit bagiannya. Jelas sekali seringaian dan tatapan tajam darinya yang terhunus lurus ke manik madu Kise. Ketika Akashi menggigit maju, Kise justru memundurkan gigitannya diam-diam. Matanya tak berani menatap Akashi. Nafasnya bahkan ditahan lama-lama.

Kise bisa mati! Kise bisa mati!

Yang menonton adegan itu hanya bisa melongo dan menahan nafas dengan dada berdebar-debar. Kuroko berpikir, jika ada AkaKise shipper yang menonton, jelas mereka semua akan mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini dengan kamera. Beruntung mereka tak ada—oke, mereka hanya imajinasi Kuroko saja.

Sekali lagi Akashi menggigit pelan. Detik itu juga Kise yang sudah tak tahan langsung melepas gigitannya dan beringsut mundur menjauh dari Akashi yang memandanginya heran. Mata Kise berkaca-kaca, ia ketakutan setengah mati sampai rasanya ingin pipis di celana.

"A-a-aku menyerah-ssu! A-aku tak mau main begitu sama Akashicchi! Takuuutt!" rengeknya kekanakkan. Membuat Aomine dan Midorima serentak ber-pffft ria diam-diam.

Akashi mematahkan pocky di mulutnya dan melahapnya habis. "Oke, Ryouta. Akan kukatakan kepada pelatih Kaijou bahwa latihanmu harus digandakan jadi lima kali lipat."

Mata Kise sontak melebar seketika. Mulutnya menganga. "APAAA?!" Dan berikutnya lengkingan menakutannya kembali terdengar bergema di ruangan itu.

Mengabaikan jeritan protes Kise, Akashi kini melirik Midorima dan tersenyum penuh arti. Midorima sontak menelan ludah horor saat ia paham apa arti dari tatapan itu. Well, korban kedua. Midorima Shintarou.

.

Akashi dan Midorima...

_Lucky item_ Cancer untuk hari ini adalah sepatu _sneaker_ warna merah muda. Midorima ingat betul ia datang ke rumah Akashi dengan mengenakkan sepatu itu. Meski ia harus menerima ejekan Takao yang tadi pagi mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta sebelum ia berangkat ke Kyoto. Eh, kenapa Takao mengantar Midorima? Tidak penting! Lanjutkan~

Tapi kenapa Midorima justru ketiban sial begini?

Masih lebih baik main pocky _game_ dengan Kuroko daripada harus bermain dengan Akashi. Ah, untuk yang ini sih Midorima jelas sekali modusnya.

"Akashi," Pria _tsundere_ itu berdeham gelisah dengan wajah merona. Huh, merona?

"Ya, Shintarou?"

"Tidakkah kita sebaiknya..." Midorima diam sejenak saat memandangi Akashi yang sudah siap dengan satu stik pocky yang diapit dikedua belah bibir tipisnya. Buru-buru Midorima mengalihkan tatapannya lagi saat mendapati sang mantan kapten tersenyum begitu –sok- manis kepadanya.

_Bukan gaya Akashi banget_.

Seakan-akan hari ulang tahun ini merupakan hari dimana Akashi menjadi seseorang yang _out of character_.

Aomine saja sampai merinding saat melihat senyum –sok- manis Akashi dengan pocky di mulutnya. Sedangkan Kise yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Midorima hanya bisa menyorakinya seakan-akan ia sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Rasakan itu, Midorimacchi!"

"Diam kau, Kise!" Midorima mendelik marah ke arah Kise.

Lelah menunggu, Akashi menyipitkan matanya tanda gusar. Ia akhirnya mengambil pocky di mulutnya dan menusukkan satu sisinya tepat di mulut Midorima. Tentu hal kejam ini membuat Midorima gelagapan dengan wajah pucat. Yang lain sontak membisu melihat kekejaman Akashi kali ini.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Midorima untuk kabur, Akashi langsung menggigit ujung satunya dan memakannya cepat. Baru beberapa gigitan, Midorima yang tidak kuat langsung mendorong Akashi hingga tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terjungkal. Akashi nyaris membentur meja kalau saja dibelakangnya tak duduk Murasakibara yang menahannya. Sedang Midorima yang wajahnya merah padam sudah merepet ke sofa sambil menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. Gayanya seperti anak gadis yang baru saja dicuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Shintarou..."

"Ooi, Akashi! Jangan salahkan aku! Kau duluan yang membuatku panik dengan menyumpalku-nanodayo! Aku sama sekali—" Kalimat Midorima berhenti saat Kise menutup mulutnya dengan wajah ngeri. Untuk kedua kalinya Midorima gelagapan dan berontak. Namun tubuhnya mematung saat ia menatap Akashi yang duduk bagai batu.

Akashi akan mengamuk... Oh, tidak... Mendorong Akashi seperti tadi sama saja dengan cari mati.

Tangan Akashi meraba-raba atas meja, kelihatan mencari sesuatu yang ingin dipakai untuk menyerang Midorima. Semua yang ada disana—kecuali Mursakibara dan Kuroko— jelas langsung panik.

Tapi yang Akashi ambil bukan benda tajam, melainkan bungkusan pocky-nya.

Nah loh? Jelas Midorima, Kise dan Aomine melongo dibuatnya.

Akashi berdeham santai. "Oke, Shintarou. Akan kukatakan kepada pelatih Shuutoku untuk menggandakan latihanmu sepuluh kali lipat." Lanjutnya dengan wajah tenang.

Akashi kenapa, sih? OOC sekali!

"Selanjutnya..." Akashi diam sejenak, "Daiki."

Mati kau...

.

Akashi dan Aomine...

Bagaimana cara menghentikan keanehan Akashi? Aomine terus memutar pertanyaan itu dalam otaknya. Jika diperhatikan, tadi Akashi jelas sekali memang tengah mengerjai kedua temannya itu. Akashi pasti tahu kalau Kise dan Midorima tak akan berani menggigit batang pocky itu sedikitpun. Jadi kalau Aomine melakukan kebalikan, mungkinkah Akashi yang akan kalah?

Oke, tak salah jika dicoba.

Aomine menarik nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya. Digulung lengan panjang kaos hitamnya sampai atas sikut. Gayanya seperti orang yang hendak melakukan adu panco. Sedang Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kecil melihat aksi Aomine.

Malas membuang waktu, Akashi sudah menyelipkan sebatang pocky di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Tersenyum mengejek ke arah Aomine yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Siap, Daiki?"

"_Bring it on_!" Huh, tumben Aomine bisa bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Sejenak Akashi terkekeh pelan, lalu menggigit pocky itu. Sedang Aomine sudah menggigit ujung lain di hadapan wajah Akashi. Jarak keduanya hanya lima belas sentimeter. Untuk kali ini semua jelas ikutan tegang karena Aomine tak terlihat akan kalah seperti Kise dan Midorima tadi.

Akashi mulai menggigit maju, begitupun dengan Aomine. Mata Kise melebar melihat aksi nekad Aomine. Midorima berharap Aomine akan berakhir tragis karena berani maju. Murasakibara masih menunggu gilirannya makan pocky dan Kuroko seperti tadi, hanya menonton dengan wajah tenang.

"Ah," Kuroko mengerjapkan mata saat jarak wajah Akashi dan Aomine tinggal lima sentimeter lagi. "Apa mereka akan berciuman?" tanyanya pelan.

Murasakibara yang mendengar hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, Kuro-chin..."

Wajah Aomine mulai menegang saat Akashi masih menggigit pocky-nya sedang Aomine sudah diam. Sudah sedekat ini kenapa Akashi masih terus maju? Apa dia tidak grogi sama sekali? Jaraknya kini tinggal tiga sentimeter. Akashi bahkan sudah memiringkan kepalanya agar hidungnya tidak beradu dengan hidung Aomine.

"YA, TUHAN-SSU!" Wajah Kise merah. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan namun menyisakan sedikit celah di jemarinya untuk mengintip apa yang akan terjadi.

Midorima mengalihkan tatapan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Malas menonton adegan yang kelewatan dewasa itu.

Dua sentimeter. Nafas hangat Akashi benar-benar menerpa wajah Aomine yang keringatan. Kalau Akashi terus maju maka bibir mereka akan...

"MENYERAH!" Detik itu juga Aomine menundukkan kepalanya agar batang pocky itu patah di tengah. Akashi segera mundur agar tidak terantuk kepala Aomine. Sedang lelaki _ganguro_ yang wajahnya terasa terbakar kini sudah menuding Akashi panik. "A-akashi, kau...he-he-hentai!"

Aomine bosan hidup...

"Huh?" Akashi mendengus malas. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Daiki. Semua orang tau siapa yang lebih pantas disebut dengan kata-kata vulgar semacam itu." Satu tangan Akashi sudah mengambil bungkusan pocky lagi. "Latihan Daiki akan digandakan jadi dua puluh kali lipat."

Ini keterlaluan! Kise hanya lima, Midorima sepuluh. Kenapa Aomine harus dua puluh kali lipat?! Tapi jelas protes itu hanya terdengar di hati Aomine yang menjerit naas. Ia takut mengatakannya langsung. Takut hukumannya akan ditambahai Akashi.

"Berikutnya...Atsushi~"

Wajah Murasakibara langsung sumringah. Eh...?

.

Akashi dan Murasakibara...

Kalau untuk urusan makanan, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah jagoannya. Kini anggota Kiseki semua penasaran siapa yang akan menyerah lebih dulu sebelum keduanya benar-benar berciuman—mungkin. Akashi yang memiliki lagenda tak terkalahkan atau Murasakibara si titan penguasa makanan.

Uhh~ Ini membingungkan.

"Siapa yang akan menang-ssu?" Kise bergumam heran.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Murasakibara-kun."

"Aku kira Akashi-nanodayo."

"Siapapun itu, aku tak peduli! Cepat mulai!" Aomine mencak-mencak sudah saat permainan Akashi lawan Murasakibara terlalu lama.

Di tempatnya duduk, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memasukkan ujung pocky ke dalam mulutnya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Murasakibara yang sudah menunduk untuk menggigit ujung lainnya. Pemandangan yang sekarang benar-benar kelihaan WAH. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang begitu serasi. Apalagi tak ada ekspresi tegang di wajah Murasakibara yang justru mengulum senyum kekanakkan.

_Manisnya titan kami_~

"Mulai-ssu!" Kise memberi aba-aba sambil memukul meja pelan. Saat itulah Murasakibara tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggigit pocky bagiannya. Membuat mulut Kise langsung terkatup rapat. "Murasaki...cchi...?"

Ini kok terkesan modus, ya? Seperti Murasakibara yang memang sudah ingin sekali mencium Akashi?

Dalam hitungan detik saja Murasakibara sudah menggigit setengah bagian pocky-nya, membuat mata Akashi sontak melebar sempurna. Ini diluar prediksinya, ia kira Murasakibara tak akan seantusias ini. Tapi salah, bahkan sekarang jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Jika terus dilanjutkan, mungkin pria ungu itu akan melahap Akashi juga.

Oh, tidak! Harga diri Akashi Seijuurou bisa hancur.

Sepasang manik heterokromatik itu langsung menatap tajam. Matanya penuh dengan perintah terselubung yang membuat gerakan Murasakibara terhenti seketika. Sepasang manik ungu itu kini tampak ragu-ragu. Lalu dengan wajah sedih ia melepas pocky dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Aka-chin... Aku menyerah..."

"Eh?" Aomine yang pertama bicara. "Kok, ooi—Murasakibara?"

"Habisnya mata Aka-chin seperti mengatakan kalau aku harus mengalah. Karena terbiasa selalu patuh dengan Aka-chin, aku jadi tak bisa mengalahkan Aka-chin, Mine-chin." Jawabnya polos dengan mata sayu dan senyum tipis.

Aomine kesal tentu saja. "Jawaban apa itu?! Akashi curang!"

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun 'kan, Daiki?"

"Tapi!"

"Sudahlah-ssu!" Kise segera menengahi perdebatan singkat itu. Kini manik topaznya menatap lurus ke seorang pemuda bertubuh paling kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Jelas ia tak terima untuk yang terakhir ini. "Sekarang giliran..." Suaranya menghilang, tapi semua pandangan mengarah lurus ke Kuroko.

Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah datar. "Aku?"

Pertanyaan spontan itu membuat Akashi tertawa pelan. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala sambil menyodorkan semua pocky yang tersisa kepada Murasakibara. "Tetsuya tidak usah..."

"Lho, kok?"

Sambil menatap Kuroko yang kelihatan bingung, kini Akashi tersenyum. "_Game_ itu hanya untuk mereka yang memberikanku hadiah konyol. Karena Tetsuya tak memberikanku apapun, Tetsuya tak akan kuhukum."

Tentu saja Kise merengut sebal, tapi juga sedikit menghela nafas lega. "Curang iih, Akashicchi!" godanya setengah tersenyum sambil menyikut lengan Akashi genit.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main basket di lapangan luar?" Aomine yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan ke-OOC-an Akashi langsung mengusulkan. Mengingat salju tidak turun—meski sekarang musim dingin— dan di belakang rumah Akashi ada sebuah lapangan basket kecil. Jadi pemuda tinggi itu sudah tak tahan ingin bermain.

"Setuju-ssu!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada melanjutkan _game_ mematikan Akashi-nanodayo."

"Aku menonton saja yaa~"

Aomine berdiri pertama. Disusul oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara. Lalu Kise yang sudah kelihatan penuh semangat dan berlari lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bolanya ada di luar. Mintalah seorang pelayan mengambilkannya." Ujar Akashi tenang.

"Oke, boss!" Dan ketiga pemuda sisanya langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah tempat pesta kecil mereka dilakukan tadi. Membuat Akashi dan Kuroko ditinggal berdua saja di dalam ruang tengah.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Lalu beranjak berdiri. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Akashi sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk disamping Akashi yang kini menatapya menyelidik.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

Akashi penasaran. Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Tetsuya." Kini ia menadahkan tangan di hadapan Kuroko. "Jadi, mana kado untukku?"

Sepasang manik biru itu seketika melebar, membuat mata bulat Kuroko tampak lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. Dan berikutnya ia menunduk dihdapan Akashi dengan salah tingkah. Tak percaya kalau Akashi bisa menebaknya. Kuroko memang membawakan hadiah untuk Akashi.

"Aku..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak memberikannya kepadaku?"

Kuroko masih menunduk. "Karena hadiahku tidak sebagus yang lain." Akunya kemudian. Kuroko segera menarik tas punggung yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal bersampul merah dengan pena merah yang terikat disampingnya. Lalu menyodorkannya takut-takut ke arah Akashi.

Jurnal merah...itu kadonya?

"Aku tak tahu harus memberikan apa kepada Akashi-kun. Karena Akashi-kun sangat sibuk, kurasa jurnal benda yang bagus. Paling tidak Akashi-kun bisa menulis catatan atau kegiatan penting sebagai pengingat. Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin benda ini akan benar-benar berguna. Aku hanya..." Kalimat itu terpotong saat Kuroko merasakan Akashi mengambil jurnal ditangannya.

Kini Kuroko menatap Akashi datar. "Akashi-kun?"

Yang ditatap hanya menatap jurnal itu dengan heran. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak butuh benda semacam ini karena Akashi selalu mengingat jadwal penting tanpa harus mencatatnya dimanapun. Kado dari Kuroko jelas benar-benar biasa saja dan mungkin tak akan terlalu berguna—bukan berarti kado dari anak Kiseki yang lain akan berguna juga, Akashi tak yakin akan menggunakan sepatu diskon Aomine atau celengan ayam dari Midorima.

Namun Akashi tersenyum. Kado simpel itu ternyata membuatnya tersenyum begitu tulus. Ditepuknya jurnal merah itu di atas kepala Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya..."

Dan senyum Akashi membuat Kuroko ikut mengulas senyum tipis. Ia senang Akashi menerima kadonya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Akashi memang sering bersikap menakutkan dan _yandere_, tapi toh meski begitu Kuroko selalu bisa menemukan sisi lembut dari kapten Rakuzan yang terkenal itu.

"Lalu," Akashi berdeham. "Haruskah aku bermain pocky _game_ denganmu juga, Tetsuya?"

Senyum Kuroko pudar. Wajahnya berubah datar. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Tolaknya tegas.

Akashi tertawa. "Sudah kuduga itu jawabanmu." Pemuda itu berdiri dan meletakkan jurnal dari Kuroko di atas meja. "Ayo kita susul yang lain. Aku malas jika Ryouta berteriak memanggil dari luar sana." Ajaknya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih duduk.

Pemuda berambut biru itu memandangi punggung Akashi sejenak. Barulah ia beranjak bangun dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Akashi. Meski ada jarak dari tempat keduanya berjalan, Kuroko tahu Akashi terasa begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka dulu kini telah terhapus sepenuhnya. Juga jarak antara Kuroko dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya.

Dan Kuroko bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun..." bisiknya pelan.

Akashi yang mendengarnya tak membalas apapun. Ia hanya menoleh sejenak sambil mengulas senyum tipis untuk Kuroko. Di luar rumah Akashi, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan basket kecil, keempat teman mereka sudah menunggu asyik bermain basket. Kise dan Aomine tengah saling berhadapan sambil tersenyum menantang. Midorima berdiri di sudut lapangan, menunggu bola datang dan Murasakibara masih asyik memakan camilan di pinggiran. Hawa dingin tak mengusik mereka semua untuk bermain malam ini.

Ini seperti di masa SMP dulu. Ketika mereka berenam berada di satu lapangan yang sama. Bermain basket dengan kebahagiaan yang sama. Untuk Akashi, inilah kado yang terbaik yang teman-temannya berikan untuknya. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, Akashi sangat mensyukurinya. Persahabatan yang kembali seperti semula itu sudah lebih daripada cukup untuk Akashi. Ia ingin menjaga persahabatan ini agar tak kembali hancur seperti sebelumnya. Agar ia dan mereka bisa kembali merayakan hari-hari ulang tahun yang lainnya bersama-sama.

.

**Owari**


End file.
